


Day 10: A Kaltenecker Christmas

by geemrmiranda



Series: 12 Days of Voltron Trash [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of voltron trash, Christmas, F/M, Falling In Love, Reindeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geemrmiranda/pseuds/geemrmiranda
Summary: Kaltenecker meets Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer and it's love at first sight.





	Day 10: A Kaltenecker Christmas

Kaltenecker was a simple cow. She enjoyed eating grass, drinking water and watching the clouds. However, there was one thing that Kaltenecker has been wishing for ever since she was a little calf: to find true love.   
So far she had been unsuccessful; in space mall there hadn't been anyone to her liking and now on the castle there were also only unpleasantly two-legged creatures.  
"Oh, how I wish to find true love", she said, though to you this would have sounded something like "Moo moomoo moooooo". Communication was another thing Kaltenecker struggled with.  
This year things were about to change though, for it was Christmas and the paladins had welcomed Santa Claus himself as a guest in the castle. Kaltenecker was pleasantly surprised when the door to her artificial environment opened and in walked a bunch of creatures she's never seen before but they all had four legs! There were nine of those creatures in total, but there was one who stood out the most because he had a bright red nose.  
"Don't be scared, Kalti", said Lance, who took the most care of her. "These are reindeer and they're gonna stay with us for a while."  
"Moooo", said Kaltenecker, which of course meant "I'm not scared! In fact, I think I'm madly in love!"  
Lance misunderstood this as an expression of anxiety though, and gently patted her on the neck. "It's gonna be okay, Kalti, they won't be here long. Maybe try to make friends with that one there, he seems to be the friendliest. His name's Rudolph."   
Lance left and she was alone with the lot. Rudolph, Kaltenecker thought. I'm in love with Rudolph!

So what was the next step? Kaltenecker always assumed she’d meet the love of her life and then get married happily every after. But now it seemed like she missed some steps in her planning. Like, how would Rudolph know how she felt? Would he even feel the same? Suddenly, Kaltenecker felt nervous. Telling herself that it was nonsense to feel nervous, she stepped up to Rudolph.  
“Hi”, she said, blushing.  
“Hi”, said Rudolph.  
“....” Kaltenecker was lost; what could she possibly say next to the love of her life???   
She walked off to cool her head. Clearly she needed a game plan for her next step. The seduction of Rudolph.

Okay, Kaltenecker thought to herself. I can do this.  
She had decided that the best way to go about this was honesty. She would just go and tell him how she felt. She saw him grazing by himself and walked over. She gave an awkward cough to get his attention.  
"Oh, hi!", said Rudolph in a friendly voice.  
"I'm in love with you", said Kaltenecker.  
"Umm." Rudolph wasn't quite sure how to reply to this. "Okay. Thanks?" He shyly scratched his hoof along the ground.  
Kaltenecker didn't know what to say now. She had thought about the whole telling him how she feels thing, but not about what she would say after. She was starting to panic a little.  
"Sorry", she ended up saying.  
"No, it's okay!", said Rudolph quickly, not wanting to hurt her. "This is just all very sudden. We barely know each other."  
"Well", said Kaltenecker, gathering up all her courage, "Would you like to go on a date with me? I make a pretty good milkshake."  
"Yeah, sounds awesome!", said Rudolph. "Tonight?"  
"Tonight", said Kaltenecker and joyfully galloped away. Seduction accomplished.


End file.
